1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power module having embedded power elements.
2. Background
As human populations become concentrated of in cities, people's daily commuting time has gradually increased, and aging of the population has led to prolonged journey time. Therefore, personal mobility vehicles focused on vehicular space, safety and energy-saving have been gradually developed, and industries and research institutes have been actively involved in developments of related technologies.
In designs of the personal mobility vehicles, due to considerations in factors such as vehicular space, weight and operation efficiency, designs in the recent years increasingly integrate a power module and a driver integrated with an electric vehicle motor, so as to reduce the weight and the price and to increase the safety and the efficacy of the personal mobility vehicle via this integrated design. Therefore, how to effectively reduce the volume and the weight of the power module while enabling the power module to have a favorable heat dissipation ability has become a relevant research topic for those skilled in the art of the related field.